


A Tramp in an Alley

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between AS YOU WERE and HELLS BELLS. Buffy sees Spike with the girl he brings to Xander and Anya's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tramp in an Alley

Prompt: One character reduces another to sobs without speaking/touching them.

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Characters: Buffy Summers, Spike

Pairing: Buffy Summers/Spike

Summary: Set between AS YOU WERE and HELLS BELLS. Buffy sees Spike with the girl he brings to Xander and Anya's wedding.

Buffy was making her usual rounds downtown, with an unfortunately low dusting factor, when she stumbled upon a scene she really hadn't wanted to see.

Spike had a dark haired girl pushed up against the brick wall, and it was pretty obvious what they were doing. Quickly, she backed away. The bleached vampire just grinned. He knew the Slayer had seen him. /Good. Serves the bitch right. A vampire's gotta get his rocks off somehow./

Buffy slid around the corner and felt her knees give out. She knew that he had every right to be doing that with that tramp, even before she's broken off their whatever it was but it still stung. She felt the sobs well up and claw their way out of her throat. Spike meant more to her than she'd ever admit.


End file.
